


【金钟国x你】频繁恋爱

by MiracleWoo



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: “故事的结局是，不擅长以甜言蜜语挣扎的我，最终沉沦在她的眼眸里，麻木渐钝。”  —微博
Kudos: 2





	【金钟国x你】频繁恋爱

**Author's Note:**

> “故事的结局是，不擅长以甜言蜜语挣扎的我，最终沉沦在她的眼眸里，麻木渐钝。” —微博

01

我陪金钟国先生参加朋友聚会也不是第一次了，说是陪他去的，最后还是自己喝得更欢，没哪次是清醒着回家的。

“再来一杯！”我大喊着要继续喝，手摸到桌子上的酒瓶抄起来就对着吹了，眯着眼睛倒进隔壁的金钟国的怀里，被他硬生生地夺走酒瓶，不满地蹬着腿。

桌子对面的朋友们看着我发酒疯都无奈地笑着，显然也不是第一次见到了，看着金钟国熟练地“制服”我，又被我手脚并用地挣脱出怀抱，最后只能乖乖地认输说好话哄着我。

“你别再喝了，再喝明天你就该后悔了…”

我扭着身子，手快地拿起他的没喝几口的酒杯又干了一杯，嘴里大声喊着“绝对不后悔”，回过头醉醺醺地就把酒气呵在他脸上，笑得像个傻子一样又搂住金钟国的脖子。

朋友们打趣着说连金钟国都搞不定我，也幸好是他，不是他的话可能更难了。金钟国连回应的心情都没有，叫了个代驾把我扛在肩上，跟大家打了个招呼就离开了酒局。

“呕…头晕。”我浑身没力气，用尽身上的所有力量拍他的背，对于金钟国这健硕的背肌来说大概就是挠痒的水准都还没到。

金钟国连忙把我放在隔壁便利店的塑料椅子上，自己则是站着把我的头靠在自己身上，一下一下拍着我的肩膀，听到我打了几个酒嗝，舒舒服服地眯着眼睛昏昏欲睡，叹了口气蹲下来替我把羽绒服的帽子戴上，脖子处的扣子也都严严实实扣上，才安心地等代驾的车。

02

我把有点冻红的手缩在厚厚的袖子里，到家的时候还窝在金钟国暖烘烘的怀里不肯出来，赖着就要他抱不肯走路，把手挂在他脖子上又撒娇亲了他一口。

拗不过我就无奈地把怀抱都给我了，拧完钥匙用脚顶住门把两个人都塞进去，第一时间把暖气开到最大，又把我扔在软绵绵的床铺上，任由我把早上整理好的被褥都弄乱，叹了口气从衣柜给我拿睡衣。

金钟国替我手忙脚乱把厚厚的衣服都换下来，撑着睡意又把衣服都丢进洗衣机，摁下开关，去浴室胡乱洗了把脸，才肯上床抱住已经停止胡闹，并且进入了梦乡的我。

我枕着熟悉的“肌肉枕头”，踹了踹脚下垫着的被子，把自己往他怀里又塞了塞，金钟国看我睡得迷迷糊糊，想要收拾喝到断片的我的心情又被压了下去，大手一下一下拍着我的腰间也眯着眼睛打盹。

—

我喝了酒就跟吃了安眠药一样嗜睡，第二天果不其然又是金先生先醒来，看着我不安分地翻了个身滚出了自己的怀抱，背对着他也睡得很香的样子，又莫名其妙不爽起来。

慢慢地把手垫在我的身子下面，一点点把我整个人兜回自己怀里，直到我的脸在此埋在他的颈窝里才安心下来又搂着我睡起回笼觉。

03

金钟国怀里那一方小天地是我最喜欢的地方，他把手指绕得打结也要替我绑辫子的样子真的很可爱，无论泡了多少健身房，肌肉多壮实，我都能融化在他的笑容里。

我盯着远处阳台上的吊兰，看着阳光洒在上面像是一枚枚闪亮的金币，柔和的阳光让世界万物都变得温柔，但是都抵不过身后的人微笑的时候翘起来的嘴角，像是猫一样把我勾得紧紧的，只能呆在他身边。

“我跟你说，你再来一次昨天晚上那样喝断片，我怎么说你你都不听话，第二天起来还丝毫不知道反悔的事情，我就不管你了？”

金钟国也真是厉害，一边跟我的头发做斗争，一边还能闲出嘴来训话，我晃着身子把他的话都隔绝掉，转过身面对着他，原本扎了一半的麻花辫从他的手掌中抽离出来，散开之后垂在背后。

“那你要什么时候离开我？”我真的很大胆了，这话要是搁在谈恋爱的时候我可不敢这么顺溜说出口，至少在肚子里打转几百回才能憋出来。

“那…就在十三月的三十二号好了。”金钟国也拿我没办法，又不肯快速服软，只好兜着圈子跟我玩文字游戏，“妈的，你就是仗着我喜欢你就瞎说话是不是！”

“是，我就是。”

04

我是个朋友圈狂魔，金钟国却不爱发朋友圈。奇妙的地方是，他总在我的照片里出现，不然就是照片就是他拍的，再不然也能在文字里看见他的名字。

金先生又出去跑行程了，我无所事事就给他发信息，被他传染了唠叨的性格，吃个早餐要给他发，去午睡要给他发，甚至连窗外飘来一朵奇形怪状的云都要拍下来告诉他。

—

我在厨房捣鼓着碗碟，一边探头看锅里的咖喱煮得怎么样，一边确认材料是不是都放进去炖煮了，估计着他快要回来了的时候就听到了钥匙开门的声音，蹦蹦跳跳跑去玄关，在金钟国打开门的瞬间给他一个猝不及防的亲吻。

他笑着揉了揉我的脑袋，问我又做了什么好吃了，一边顺手把带着汗味的衬衫脱下来丢进脏衣篓，只剩下一件白色背心，衬着古铜色的皮肤真的成熟魅力满分。

我拉着金钟国的手把他带进厨房，小心翼翼给他勺了一点咖喱，自己又尝了一口，觉得还是少了点味道就踮着脚要去拿胡椒粉，却被他拦腰抱住，一手拿过调料罐子往里加了一点。

我绕到料理台另一侧看着金钟国慢慢地把做好的食物盛碗里，托着腮坐在椅子上晃着脚，他抬头看了我一眼也跟着笑了起来。

—

“娶她回家，看一眼就又恋爱一次。”

金钟国替我掖了掖被子，笑着对我说好梦之后，悄悄更新了微信签名，并猜测我什么时候才会发现。


End file.
